dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amuka Muramasa
Amuka Murasmasa is the descendent of Masamune, japan's greatest swordsmith. She is the current possessor of the Sacred Gear, Dimensional Cabinet, and many of the Cursed Masamune. Appearance Amuka is a attractive young women, with long, orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She wears an black and white coat with red accents, and a whitish-silver skirt. Personality Amuka is a kind and helpful young woman. She is also somewhat proud and despite her kind personality, she will not hesitate to get physical with those that challenge her authority or make fun of her abilities. She even challenged Lancelot Du Lac to a duel after an argument over how to handle a Dragon. She is not afraid to act out on her own and will take matters into her own hands from time to time. Power & Abilities Master Swordswoman: Amuka is highly skilled with swords, having skills that rival people like Xenovia Quarta and Vasco Strada. With just one of her Masamune, she could fight equivalently with Isaiah Kiba during their first match and also Arthur Pendragon. It is stated by Uriel that her power is equal to that of a swordsmen and women who have trained for years. In Volume 12, after fighting Envy, she started to use a dual wielding style. Immense Combat Skills: Amuka is a top notch fighter with tremendous skill in combat. Despite being a human, she could fight and survive battles against extremely dangerous supernatural beings as shown in Volume 12 when she assists Isaiah with fighting Envy. Enhanced Speed: Amuka is able to move at superhuman speeds. She combines her speed with Masamune Rapid's speedy attacks and Masamune Mutation's destructive powers, making her a formidable fighter. However, Amuka is considerably slower than people like Isaiah and Lancelot due to her being power-oriented and one-strike as opposed to the technique-oriented Isaiah and Lancelot. When further combined with the Masamune Rapid, her speed is enhanced and she can move as fast as Mitsuya. Immense Stamina: Amuka has massive amounts of stamina and endurance. She was durable enough to confront Envy. Magic: In Volume 11, Amuka can use magic to fly in mid air. Flight: During the events of volume 12, Amuka has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air, and to heal herself and Isaiah during their battle with Envy. Equipment Dimensional Cabinet (次元の内閣, Jigen no naikaku): Amuke's Sacred Gear. It allows her to create her own dimensional space, which she can enter through cabinet doors she can summon at anytime. This is also the place where she keeps all her Masamune. Cursed Masamune (呪われた正宗, Norowareta Masamune): Amuka wields several of the sub-species Demon Swords, known as the legendary Cursed Masamune. * Masamune Rapid (マサムネラピッド, Masamunerapiddo): Amuka's main Masamune. As a Masamune it has the ability to control spirits and rebuild itself if its cut-in-half, but this one also has the ability to increase the users speed, and launch fast attacks. * Masamune Mutation (正宗突然変異, Masamune totsuzenhen'i): Amuka's secondary Masamune. As a Masamune it has the ability to control spirits and rebuild itself if its cut-in-half, but this one also has the ability to increase the user's strength to superhuman levels. * Masamune Caster (マサムネキャスター, Masamunekyasutā): A Masamune with the ability to temporally give physical forms to spirits. * Masamune Ice (正宗アイス, Masamune aisu): A Masamune that has the ability to control ice and cryomancy. * Masamune Whirlwind (マサミューン旋風, Masamyūn senpū): A Masamune that has the ability to create powerful whirlwinds and hurricanes. * Masamune Sea (正宗の海, Masamune no umi): A Masamune that has the ability to control water and hydromancy. After the events in volume 12, Amuka gave this sword to Isaiah Kiba. * Masamune Light (正宗ライト, Masamune raito): A Masamune that has the ability to control light and create barriers of light. After the events in volume 12, Amuka gave this sword to Lancelot Du Lac. * Masamune Revenge (マサムネ復讐, Masamune fukushū): A Masamune that has the ability to hunt down anyone the user wants. After the events in volume 12, Amuka gave this sword to Gilgamesh. Masamune Rapid.png|Masamune Rapid Masamune Mutation.png|Masamune Mutation Masamune Ice.png|Masamune Ice Trivia * Her appearance is based of Yukki Asuna from the "Sword Art Online" series. * Her birthday is August 13th. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Khaos Brigade